


Hands that Break, Hands that Heal

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Hands, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: Reim thinks of Xerxes in the dark of night.





	Hands that Break, Hands that Heal

Reim’s hands were larger than Xerxes‘. Thinking about it, if Xerxes balled them into fists he could probably enclose them both, keep them safe. He would feel along the scars covering the skin, wondering about the story each of them kept hidden. A broken knight’s secrets, written in blood and tears. Xerxes would never provide details willingly, and Reim would not dare ask. It was an unspoken and well respected boundary between them.

Perhaps the horrors committed by these hands were the reason why they were always cold; a lingering shadow of a distant past. Reim didn’t judge him for it, for Xerxes was a different man now. Xerxes however would think himself unworthy of this type of closeness, this tenderness Reim so desperately wanted to show him. Reim longed to hold these hands in his own, to bring them to his lips, to whisper reassuring words against marred skin. Skin that was so fair it seemed almost translucent, snow-white in contrast to Reim’s…

With a shaky sigh Reim turned over in his bed to face the wall, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest. These thoughts, this ache had kept him awake for too many nights already, and he couldn’t chase them from his mind. He wanted, no,  _needed_ Xerxes to know he was loved; he was wanted right where he was, and nothing was ever going to change that. Yet, Xerxes was like wind, never resting, impossible to keep in one place. Reim was struggling in his current just barely out of reach.

Perhaps one day he would meet the eye of the storm that was Xerxes Break, and then there would be a chance, a perfect moment in which he’d be able to take those cold hands and lend them his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed some ol' fashioned pining.


End file.
